In the Shadows
by DeHobbit
Summary: The younger prince of Erebor is considered too young and too reckless to join the other dwarves on their adventure, but nobody said he couldn't go to Erebor, they just said he couldn't go to Erebor with them. He lives in the shadows. Until he gets sidetracked in Goblin Town.
1. In the Shire

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own The Hobbit**

* * *

He sat in a tree on top of a hill in the Shire.

He watched them arrive. He watched Dwalin, then Balin. Then Nori, Dori, Ori, Oin, Gloin Bifur Bofur and Bombur. They all entered the hill that was, in fact, a hobbit hole. He heard the sounds of something like a party. Some time later Thorin and Fíli arrive.

The host couldn't possibly be to happy. Unexpectedly having to host 12 dwarves was no easy feat. It was generally hard enough to host one dwarf as it was, even when the host was expecting them. Hosting twelve, that must be a nightmare.

It should have been thirteen dwarves but his uncle hadn't allowed him to join them, he had said that he was too young and too reckless. His brother was only five years older than him and he was with them, but then again, he was definitely more reckless than his brother.

* * *

_"Kíli? I want you to know that I'm going on a trip to reclaim Erebor" Thorin had called for Kíli. He was sitting in his armchair in their sitting room in Ered Luin. _

_"Oh. What are the chances you won't die?" Kíli asked his uncle. _

_Thorin sighed. "Not good"_

_ "Who else is going with you? I know you can't reclaim the Lonely Mountain and kill a dragon alone" _

_"Nori, Dori and Ori, and Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. And y__our cousins, Balin and Dwalin, and Oin and Gloin, a_nd-"

_"And me" Thorin was cut off by Fíli, who had silently appeared behind Kíli. _

_"And you, Fee? What about me? Am I coming too?"_

_"No Kíli, you're both too young, if you ask me. But Fíli's my heir and he's less reckless. If I had it my way, neither of you would be coming" Thorin stood up._

_"Can I please come? Please uncle? Please?" _

_"No Kíli, you're not coming with us. Now, it's getting late, I think it's time I got to bed" Thorin got up and started to ascend the stairs. "Good night Fíli, good night Kíli, I'll see you in the morning" Thorin yawned and disappeared from sight._

_"You're leaving me? Come on Fíli! I would never leave you!" _

_"I had no choice Kee! If I did you would either be coming with us or I wouldn't go!"_

_"You know what? I'm coming with you. I don't care what uncle says. He didn't say I couldn't go, he just said I couldn't go _with _you." Kili sat down beside the hearth, with a grin stretching across his face._

_"That's my little brother, the loop-hole finder."_

_"Little? I'll have you remember that I am, in fact, taller than you!"_

_"You may be, but brother, I am still eighty-two and you are only seventy-seven!"_

_They laughed quietly, not wanting to disturb their uncle. They then came up with plans and talked late into the night._

* * *

He saw the light flood out of the hill as the door opened. A blonde dwarf left the hobbit hole and started looking around.

"Psst! Up here!" Kíli had to hiss at the uis brother so that the others didn't hear him.

The blonde dwarf looked around, confused. He couldn't see him, his hair was too dark, it blended in with the night sky, and his cloak, it was too green, it blended in with the leaves of the tree. He took off the cloak and started to shake the branches around him. The leaves fell, leaving his blonde brother with a better idea of where the dwarf was. Fíli started to climb the hill, still not certain as to where his brother was.

When he reached the base of the tree, he looked up to see his brother looking down at him.

"You took your time! I'm starving up here!"

"Sorry! It's hard to get out when uncle's watching. You, of all people, should know that!"

"Alright. I'm starving. Have you got anything for me?"

"Bilbo's got loads of food in there. I managed to sneak this." Fíli reached into his jacket and pulled out a seed-cake. "These are really good"

Kíli snatched the seed-cake from his brother and started munching furiously. "Mm, av you nymore?"

"Only one. If you wanted more you should have asked Nori." Again Fíli pulled a seed-cake out of his jacket.

"Mmkay. You should go back in to uncle, before he starts getting suspicious"

Too late.

"Fíli? What are you doing up there? Come down now!" Thorin'a thunderous voice rang across the hill.

"Coming uncle!" Fíli scurried down the hill, hoping his uncle had not noticed Kíli sitting in the tree.

"What were you doing?"

"I needed air and the hill has a lovely view of the land" Fíli delivered the lie more smoothly than Kíli ever could have done.

Thorin stared hard at him for some time. "Alright, but if you are my heir I need you by my side at all times. I don't need everyone thinking that you are not loyal. Now, come inside, we're about to give the hobbit the contract"

The light faded as they walked in and closed the door behind them, leaving a dark haired dwarf outside, sitting in a tree.

He lit his pipe and sighed. "Well..." He would have to be up and awake before dawn if he was to leave before the others. True, his status as prince could have gotten him a more comfortable location, but he was comfortable enough. He was out in the open with the comforting smell of fresh air around him. He may have been in a tree, but he was content. He snuggled down into his bed roll and looked up to see the cold light of the stars. The he had always considered the light of the stars remote and far away. But nonetheless, it was a light and light, no matter the source, was always a comfort. He sighed again and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys.**

**I've started another FanFic. **

**I'd love to hear what you think about this story, so Please Favourite, Follow and Review!  
**

**DeHobbit**


	2. In the Trees

He woke up at the first bird call and it was still quite dark, but he could see a faint, single ray of golden light. It was time for him to leave. He packed up his bedroll quickly and quietly. The others would be setting off before long. He knew the route they would take, they would go through the old forest, on the borders of Buckland in East Farthing. They would have ponies, they would be faster than him.

He climbed out of the tree. He could hear the sounds of tired dwarves waking. They were making their breakfast with what was left of the hobbit's food supply. There wasn't a lot left. He could guess that much.

"Come on! Pass the sugar!" Dori's voice drifted up through hill.

Kíli laughed. Yep. Definitely up, definitely breakfast. But he would have none. He had nothing to eat. He was lucky to have gotten anything to eat at supper.

Kíli was climbing down the tree. He was halfway down the tree and in plain sight when the door opened and light flooded out again. He frantically started scrambling back up the tree.

"If you make that much noise, Kee, you'll be caught in no time!" Fíli was climbing up the hill. "I got you something!"

"What do you have?"

Fíli reached into his jacket and pulled out another seed-cake. "I manage to get you the last one"

"Thanks Fee! You're the best!" Kíli, smiling, reached down from the tree, took the seed-cake from Fili's hand and started nibbling.

"We're planing to leave soon, Kee, within the hour and no later. When are you leaving?"

Kíli stopped eating for a minute and answered, "As soon as you go back in side. Could you hold them up for me?"

"I'll do my best. But I don't think I can do too much"

"Ok. Is uncle awake?"

"Yes, he settling a dispute between Bombur and Dori about the sugar."

"Ok. You should go back in before anyone notices that you're out here. I'll talk or you later."

"Ok Kee, see you later."

Fíli started to walk down the hill when he slipped and rolled down the rest of the hill. He giggled and gave his brother a thumbs-up to signal that he was fine. He walked back into the hobbit hole and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Kíli set off two minutes later. He went through the Shire. He managed to get through mostly unseen, it was still dark and most of the hobbits of the Shire were still in bed. He walked past hooded and cloaked. He had brought two cloaks with him, one was green to blend in with the trees, one was black so that he could walk mostly unseen through the dark. He wore the black cloak now. He certainly looked like a suspicious character, donning a black cloak with his hood up, leaving his face in shadow.

The company would be a long before too long, hobbit or no hobbit.

Kíli walked to the Old Forest quickly, he had no time to waste, the last thing he needed was to be overtaken, recognised and sent home.

* * *

He sat in a tree in the forest, high above the ground. He had just light his pipe when he heard the sounds of ponies' hooves tramping the forest floor. He looked down to see 15 ponies and a horse, two ponies for the company's supplies, twelve were being ridden and one was being led. Gandalf the wizard rode the horse.

"How long do we give him?" Dwalin's harsh voice rang through the forest.

"We will give him fifteen minutes, no more but if he catches up with us while we're moving, we can bring him. If not, what would have been his pony will be another supply one" Thorin's voice drifted back from the front, to where Dwalin and the rest of the company was.

"I'm starving, when can we eat?"

"Not now Bombur. We just ate."

Kíli looked down to see his brother looking around.

"Fíli! What are you looking at?"

"Nothing Uncle! I just thought I heard something"

"Wait! Wait!" Kíli watched everyone turn around to see Bilbo running towards them. "I signed it!"

Balin took the contract and examined it. "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony"

Kíli laughed silently as Bilbo tried to refuse the pony.

The company started moving onwards slowly, at a speed that Kíli was able to keep up with, running and leaping through the trees.

The dwarves were throwing bags of money at each other. Kíli knew they had made wagers in whether the hobbit would turn up. Fíli owed him a bag of silver coins.

He ran along a thin branch. It creaked slightly under his weight but it did not crack or break off. Kíli stood perfectly still, perfectly balanced, and cursed under his breath, hoping the dwarves below him had not heard it.

They had heard it.

Four dwarves looked up. Fíli, Thorin, Bofur and Dwalin. They looked up at the trees, they looked up at him none seemed to notice him. His cloak was doing its job, it was disguising him. One by one they looked away from the trees. Dwalin, then Bofur, then Thorin but Fíli kept looking at the trees. Kíli waved at him and he saw his brother's eyes lock on to him. He had seen him.

Kíli gestured ahead, telling his brother to stop looking at him. If he continued staring at him, someone else would eventually spot him. Fíli kept staring at him. Kíli sighed and ran along the rest of the branch and leapt to the next branch. He ran to the thick tree trunk and with his green cloak, he disappeared from his brother's sight.

Fíli's eyes widened in shock and then stared hard at where he guessed where his brother was. He could no longer see him. So he looked away, he looked at the darkness of the forest in front of him.

* * *

"We need to assign watches." The sun had set and the dwarves were preparing a camp. Thorin was giving out orders.

"I'll take the first watch Uncle!" Fíli dropped the fire wood he had been collecting and looked up at the trees on his right.

"Alright, Fíli-you take watch for the first three hours, then Bofur and then Ori. Ori! After your watch you are to wake us all. Oin! Gloin! Get a fire going! Bombur! Start preparing the food!"

Supper was cooked and eaten and one by one the dwarves and the hobbit pulled out their bedrolls and fell asleep. Kíli could not come down to talk to his brother until they were certain everyone was a sleep. The dwarves' snoring made it clear that most were asleep. However it was hard to judge whether or not Thorin was a sleep. And the fact that Thorin was a light sleeper did not help anyone who wanted to test his consciousness. But then again, Fíli was Thorin's nephew and had grown up beside him, there were a few tricks he knew. Thorin slept holding his sword and in consciousness would never let anyone touch it. Fíli taped the blade and got no reaction.

"Kee? You can come out now."

Kíli changed his cloak from the green one the black one. He decided it would be fun to mess with his brother's mind. Silently, he ran across a branch that extended over the campsite. As he reached the end of the branch, he leapt to a tree on the otherside of the camp. He leapt down from branch to branch until he reached the forest floor. He stood behind his brother.

Fili stood facing the trees his brother had just been in just moments ago. Suddenly a dwarvish arrow shot past his head and lodged itself in the trunk of the tree before him. He pulled it out an turned around to see a second arrow whiz over his head and again, lodge itself in the tree, but this time, it was just out of Fili's reach. Fili could see his brother, bow drawn, standing in the shadows.

"I have your first arrow Kee, but if you want your second one, you're going to have to get it yourself, I can't reach it."

"Wow. You're shorter than I thought if you can't reach it!" Kíli dashed across the camp and pulled out the arrow. Fíli handed him his first and sat down at the base of the tree, inviting him to sit. Kíli sat.

"I'm exhausted. You're lucky you have a pony"

"Not sure how long she'll last though,"

"But still Fee! You didn't have to run from Hobbiton to here! "Wherever 'here' is. Do you have any food?"

"Not really, sorry Kee!"

"Oh. Umm. Ok"

Fíli decided to change the subject. "I thought you were up there, not over there Kee." Fíli pointed at the branches above their heads and the at the branches if the trees across from them.

"I was. My pack's still up there."

"Then how did you get over there?" Fíli pointed across the campsite.

"I jumped"

"Like you jumped this morning?"

"Yep"

"Since when are you able to jump like that?"

"Come on Fee! I've always been able to jump like that"

"Really Kee! Anyone would think you're half elven!"

"Why would anyone think that?"

"Well, your first weapon of choice is the bow, you seem to be able to jump like an elf, you're taller than the normal dwarf and you seem incapable of growing a beard."

"Hey! I'm only 77! And you hardly have anything more than I do!"

"Is that so?" asked Fíli, stroking his moustache.

"Ugh."

The two brothers spoke through all three hours of Fili's watch. Soon it was time to wake the toy maker. Kíli climbed quickly in to a tree.

"Definitely half wood elf", Fíli teased his little brother. "Here! Catch!" Fíli threw a bag of small silver coins at Kíli, which he caught. "Good night little brother!"

Kíli reached his pack and threw it on his back and continued climbing upwards, until reached the top of the tree. He found a forked branch and unrolled his bedroll. He lay on his back and looked up at the moon. "Good night Fee".

In the light of the full moon, the black haired archer fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So...yeah. The story's still peaceful.**

**Thanks to jaymzNshed for both your review and your support!**

**Please Favourite, Follow and Review!**

**DeHobbit**


	3. In the Forest

"Fíli! What are you doing?"

Kíli woke up at hearing his brother's name out of force of habit. The sun had already risen and shone down on him.

"Nothing Uncle! I just thought I saw a squirrel!" There were a couple of throwing knives embedded in the tree's branches below him

"Ok. We're leaving in an hour. Everyone-pack up! Bombur-get breakfast!"

Orders were followed and soon there were 13 neat packs scattered around the campsite. The ponies had eaten during the night and were ready for the supplies to be put on their backs once more.

Kíli's pack was packed up and on his back. He had collected the throwing knives and his bow was slung over his right shoulder and his quiver was full and also on his back. He had had no breakfast. He wore his green cloak. Every so often he would look down at the company to see what was happening And he would see his brother looking up, his eyes searching for him.

* * *

The company and Kíli set off after an hour. The ponies walked at a speed that Kíli could keep up with at a nice, easy pace.

The sun was at its peak when the company stopped for lunch.

"Fíli! I want you to go hunting and yo bring us back some meat."

Fíli looked in to the trees where his brother was even though he couldn't see him. "Yes Uncle."

Fíli ran off in to the forest, knowing his brother was somewhere above him. Suddenly the leaves on branches above him rustled and his brother jumped down and stood in front of him.

"I saw a deer Fee, it went that way." Kíli pointed at the shadows in the direction the company had come.

"Let's go get it then!"

They found hoof tracks that crossed over the path. Fíli ran across the track and turned around to see his brother was no longer where he had been. His brother hopped down beside him and shot an arrow into the darkness. The sound of something screeching and then running off filled the air.

"Bullseye!"

"Could you see it, Kee?"

"Yeah, couldn't you?"

"No. And I know I've said it before but I will say it again: half wood elf"

"Ugh." Kíli shot another arrow in to the darkness. A soft thud. He grinned. "Got it!"

They found the deer lying dead on the forest floor. Kíli pulled out an arrow. The other one seemed to have fallen out somewhere.

"Here. It looks I shot it." Kíli handed Fíli the throwing knives he had pulled out of the tree that morning.

Fíli took the knives and threw them in to the holes the arrows had made. "And now it doesn't "

They dragged the deer back to where they see the camp. Fíli kept going and Kíli scurried up a tree. He watched as Fíli showed everyone the deer. He watched Fíli handed it over to Bifur who started skinning it. He watched as Bifur found an arrowhead buried in the creature's neck. He watched as everyone got confused. Fíli didn't use the bow, and the wound was fresh. The arrow looked suspiciously like Kíli's too.

* * *

"Fíli!"

"Yes Uncle?"

"There's an arrowhead in that deer's neck. Did you know about that?"

"No Uncle"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes uncle"

Thorin looked at Fíli and then seemed to try to look behind him, as if he expected that there was something behind him. "Did you know the arrowhead looked like one of Kíli's?"

"No uncle, is it possible that someone else shot the thing and it survived until when I hit it with a knife?"

"Fíli, it was a fresh wound"

"I still have no idea where it came from"

"Hmm." Thorin walked away, glancing back to see what Fíli was doing. Fíli was doing nothing, except internally screaming.

* * *

The company ate their lunch and carried on. Fíli was a lot more careful about looking at the trees, he knew Thorin had his eyes on him. The company kept going until the sun had set and they could no longer see that path below their feet. They set up a camp beside the remains of a little old house. When they set it up, Kíli figured that if he put on his black cloak, he could climb down and start scavenging for food.

He found nuts, mushrooms and berries that he was certain were fine to eat. Suddenly a twig snapped and Kíli found himself come face-to-face with a rabbit. Slowly, so as not to startle it, he drew his bow and notched an arrow. There was a faint twanging sound as he loosed the arrow. It buried itself in the creature's head and the poor rabbit fell over, dead.

He found three large sticks and set them upright, their bases stuck in to holes in the ground. He took his green cloak and made a little tent. Then he gathered fire wood and made a small fire inside his little tent. He knew that of the company would find him if they saw a fire. He made a stew with all the food he had found. When it was cooked, he stopped the fire and dismantled his tent. He climbed back up in to a tree. He could see the company's camp with a fire burning brightly, but he saw no dwarves and no hobbits. They weren't their, but their stuff was. Something had happened. Something bad had happened.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So, the company's missing... Tell me if you know what's going to happen next! I know, it's probably really obvious.**

**I'm hoping to update this story every other day. And I think I've figured out how I want this story to go.**

**Thanks to acciojd and jaymzNshed for their reviews.**

**Pleas Follow, Favourite and Review!**

**Luv ya!**

**DeHobbit**


	4. An Encounter

**Congrats to jaymzNshed who got the topic of this chapter correct.**

* * *

It was almost dawn. The sound of battle cries filled the air and then it was silent once more. He looked around. There was only the sound of the wind blowing through the trees and the crackling of a distant fire burning. The fire! Where was the glow of the flames coming from?

Kíli scrabbled higher up the and saw behind him the camp of three ugly trolls. They had half the dwarves scattered across the ground with Bilbo, half on a spit over the fire. He realised, with a sinking feeling,what was happening in in the scene before him. He searched desperately for Fíli and Thorin. Both were still alive.

Now he turned to the trolls. Mountain trolls, slow and stupid, easy enough. The hard part would be getting the foolish trolls to destroy themselves. Kíli crept past the company, tapping Fíli's head lightly, and past the trolls. He found a big rock and silently knelt behind it. The rock was so large he could barely see over it. With his back to the rock, he drew his bow and notched an arrow. He aimed back, behind him, and loosed his arrow. It sailed high above his head, high above the rock and scraped one of the troll's shoulder. He yelped in pain and turned around.

Kíli shot another arrow. I landed at another's foot. He heard them muttering between themselves. He heard them say "Anuder one of dem! Dey didn'd all come ad us! Dey lefd an awcher behind. Let's ged id!"

Kili saw the sunlight creeping over the lower branches of the trees in front of him. He had time on his side! Kíli notched another arrow and let if fly, straight up, above his head. He heard a the sound gentle of wood meeting rock.

"Did you see dad? Id's behind de rock! William! Bewd! Id's behind he rock! I'm gonna ged id!" one squealed.

Kíli, hearing this jumped away from the rock and his behind a tree with a large, mossy trunk. He peeked around to see what was happening. He saw a troll pounding his big fist on the rock once, twice, three times, four times. He saw cracks forming.

One more hit. One more hit and the rock would crack and the sun's golden, morning rays would hit the stupid trolls. He saw and heard the fist connect with the rock one last time. He saw the rock split and he heard the trolls squeal and squeak and scream as the sun's rays hit them. He watched as they turned to stone.

A cheer from the company. They struggled awkwardly to get out of their sacks and off the spit. One by one they picked up their weapons and left, going back to their own camp. Bilbo left first. Fíli left last, looking around for his brother who waved at him. Fíli nodded and left.

Kíli put out the troll's fire and left.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**A short chapter because I wanted this chapter to only be about the encounter with the trolls.**

**Thanks to jaymzNshed for your review.**

**Please Favourite, Follow and Review!**

**Luv Ya!**

**DeHobbit**


	5. In Rivendell

"Wait! Uncle! What of a troll hoard? Would there not be one around here?"

"Good idea lad. Thorin, let's go find it"

"Very well. Everyone, turn around, find the Trolls' hoard" Thorin said, glancing suspiciously around and up at the trees.

Fíli dashed in to the forest, back towards the trolls' camp. He found the fire had been put out. Kíli. Where was he? Bofur was right behind him, how could he warn his brother without giving out the fact that they were coming back. He couldn't see Kíli, Fíli reckoned his little brother was safe if he couldn't see him.

* * *

Kíli had found the troll hoard. He was searching it for anything of use to him. He had found a new short sword, it was little more than a dagger. He hadn't heard the dwarves' quiet mumblings and lighter-than-normal footsteps. He didn't realise until too late, they were there in the cave with him and they had trapped him. Gloin, Nori and Bofur. And Thorin. And Gandalf. Not good. They hadn't noticed him yet, but they would. He ducked behind a large wooden chest and held his breath.

"Nori, get a shovel!" Gloin stood behind him, nothing more than the chest between them. And now the chest was being lifted into the hole that Nori had dug. Not good. Not good.

* * *

"Oi! Who are you?" Gloin looked down at Kíli. Kíli drew his new sword and pointed it at the shocked, red haired dwarf.

"If you know what is good for you, you will stay away from me" A dwarf, guessing from his height, stood before Gloin, pointing a sword. His cloak covered his mouth and nose and the hood of his cloak hung over his forehead, leaving his eyes in shadow. His voice was deep.

"Who are you?"

"I know who you are, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. But I need not tell you my name"

"Who are you?"

"No one." He said, before dashing out.

He left the cave and picked up a stone and threw it as hard as he could in the direction of the trolls' campsite. The dwarves outside the hoard turned and drew their weapons.

The dwarf ran up the hill and disappeared the trees. His heart was thumping in his chest, his breath came in pants and gasps. That had been too close. He had almost been caught.

"Who saw that dwarf?"

"What dwarf?"

"Who?"

"What happened?"

"A dwarf was in hoard. He threatened Gloin. Dwalin! Find him!"

"What did he look like Thorin?"

"He wore a black cloak"

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"No sor-"

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" A strange looking man arrived at the scene. He was in a rabbit-drawn sleigh. He wore an odd hat and brown robes. He held a staff like Gandalf's. What was in his hair, Kíli didn't want to think about.

The man was greeted by Gandalf, who called him Radagast. He brought news of spiders in the Greenwood and something about Dol Guldur.

Kíli was listening intently when he heard a low growl behind him. He turned to see a huge warg, not two feet behind him. He had no time to draw his bow as it launched itself at him. He threw himself away from where the beast was aiming for. It landed where he had be standing. It then leapt down to where the dwarves were. The beast found its death down with them.

"Who did you tell of you quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf's panicked voice filled the air. If Gandalf was panicked, it must be really, really bad. He was looking at Thorin.

"No one"

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf was shouting.

"No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted"

Kíli ran, not waiting to hear the rest of what anyone had to say. If they were being hunter by orcs, it was not a good thing. He ran as fast as he could. He wasn't sure where he was going, but anywhere away from the orc pack couldn't be worse than where he had been. He ran across a plain, not caring whether the company could see him. They were behind him. As were the wargs and orcs.

He reached a rock and leapt over it, intending to duck down behind it and take cover. Instead, he found himself sliding down and inside a cave-like space. He heard Thorin shouting at Ori in the distance. He saw an opening at the end of the cave.

He walked through the passage and saw a most beautiful scene. Beautiful building standing across the valley, between them was a river, it's waters as blue as the sky and as clear as crystal. He had heard of this place, it could only be Rivendell, the last homely home East of the Misty Mountains. It was an Elvish outpost.

* * *

"Ah, Master Dwarf, can I help you?"

Kíli was in Rivendell, looking up, standing before a tall elf with dark hair and dark eyes. He had introduced himself as 'Lindir'.

"There is an orc pack on the Great Plains, they are intent in killing my kin"

"We have already sent out our riders, armed with bows and blades. Is that your kin up there?" Lindir pointed at the ledge Kíli had found himself standing at.

Kíli couldn't see anyone but guessed that Lindir could, his eyesight would be far better than his own.

"They will be here soon, I believe my Lord Elrond is intending to welcome them, you may stay here if you wish"

"Thank you"

Kíli bolted behind a pillar just before the company entered the gate.

"Mithradir"

"Ah, Lindir"

Gandalf and Lindir spoke in a language Kíli could not understand.

"My Lord Elrond is not here"

"Not here? Where is he?"

As Lindir opened his mouth to speak, the sound of Horns echoed through the valley. Horses charged through the gates at the company. The dwarves circled themselves around Thorin, Fíli and Bilbo. An elf climbed down from his horse and he too, spoke to Gandalf in the elvish tongue.

He then to turned to Thorin.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain"

"I do not believe we have met"

"You have your Grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he rules under the mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you"

Elrond looked at Thorin before saying something the dwarves and the hobbit could not understand.

"Does he offer us insult?" Gloin burst out.

"No, Master Gloin, he offering you food" Gandalf's voice held a warning in it.

Kili watched the dwarves discuss amongst themselves. "In that case, lead on!"

* * *

**So guys, sorry I wasn't able to update this recently. I was busy with stuff. Trips and Guests, etc. And I was feeling lazy (or I had Writer's Block, whichever you want to believe) :P**

**So, please tell me what you think of Kíli almost getting caught, and whether you want a chapter or two of the dwarves' time in Rivendell.**

**Thanks to Acciojd and jaynMshed for your reviews**

**Please Favourite, Follow and Review!**

**Luv Ya!**

**DeHobbit**


	6. Black Worlds

The hobbit had felt lonely during the adventure, he didn't actually belong with the dwarves. He spent much of his time in Rivendell wandering. He liked talking to the elves and watching the sun set over the Misty Mountains, the fading sunlight bouncing off the river's surface, in pink and golden colours and the clouds being blown gently across the sky.

During the third evening, Bilbo stood at a railing, looking down at the river's crystal clear, pink waters when he heard a voice. It echoed in his mind.

"Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, why are you here?" It said.

The hobbit turned to see an elf maiden, who's beauty rivalled the sunset's. Her eyes were as blue as the sky, her hair was and blond and curly. It reached down to her wait. She wore a beautiful robe as white as the light of the stars. Bilbo hadn't seen her before.

"I came to gave upon the beauty of the sunset, my Lady" he said, bowing low. "But I see now, there is more beauty in you than in the sunset"

She smiled. "I am the Lady Galadriel, my home is in the forest of Lórien. Thank you, but I meant not out here, I meant Rivendell. Rivendell is far from the hills of the Shire"

"I do not know, my Lady. I felt compelled to do so. It was need I felt. A need to see the world. It is not in the books at my home, it is here" Bilbo spread his arms wide, gesturing at the scene around him.

She smiled again. "You are a brave hobbit, Bilbo Baggins. May your bravery never end." She paused and knelt down to look at him, eye to eye. "The sun has set. But I know of a fire that will never burn out. May I show you?"

The hobbit nodded slowly, gazing in to her eyes. They, alone, were more beautiful than any sunset would ever be.

She stood up again and put out her hand. She was a graceful creature. The hobbit took it and she led him to a room. He had seen its door's before, but had never ventured past them. They had been closed every time he had passed them. She reached out and pushed them gently. They opened slowly to reveal a comforting sight.

Inside the room was dark, apart from a fire burning stongly in the hearth. Around it several elves sat on the floor. Lady Galadriel guided him over to them and offered him an armchair. He took it happily. The elves were singing a lively song in their language. It soon ended and one of the younger elves started telling a tale, in the common tongue. It was quite a humorous tale, telling how he had once seen a man dive in a well, after finding a coin and accidentally dropping it in, he told of how the man had started drowning and he had had to rescue the man. It gained a many laughs from the elves. Bilbo turned to thank the Lady Galadriel but she had disappeared.

The hobbit smiled. He would thank her the next time he saw her, for bringing him to this room. It was by far, his favourite.

* * *

He gazed, in awe, at the sword. Behind him was a mural on the wall. It showed a man on his back, wielding a broken sword against a dark and shadowy person. He understood it. Balin had told him of the battle. It was the battle in which Isildur cut the ring from Sauron's hand with the broken blade. A battle fought long ago.

The sword itself, lay on a pale blue cloth and was in six pieces, the shards position to represent the sword's original form.

Kíli dashed behind a column. An elf maiden walked around downstairs. She stopped.

_"I know you are there, Kíli, son of Dís. Why do you hide in the shadows?"_ Kíli heard a woman's voice in his head. Surely not, he wasn't going mad, was he? No. He couldn't be.

_"You are not going mad, young Master Dwarf"_ came the voice again.

Kili gasped. She was reading his thoughts! He poked his head out from behind the column and turned to see the elf. He couldn't see her anywhere. He turned back and jumped. She was standing in front of him! Maybe he was going mad after all.

_"Why do you linger in the shadows?"_

Kili looked at the elf. It was the one he had seen with Bilbo that afternoon. Kíli, unlike the hobbit, shared all dwarves' mistrust of elves. He, however, only mildly distrusted them. He looked at her. Her blue eyes looked back down at giving she smiled at him. Kíli was still young, he still had a child's sense of personality judgement. He felt he could trust her.

_"I am not allowed to be on this quest, my Lady Galadriel. My uncle thinks me too young, too reckless" _he thought. If she could truly read his thoughts, she would answer him.

_"You are quite young. He only wishes to do what is best, safest, for you. He does not wish you to come incase he were to lose you. But it is unfair of him to bring your brother. I believe if he does lose you, he would take the blame never forgive himself. You mean much to him"_ She smiled and looked at the sword. _"Do you know of this sword?"_ She asked, changing the topic of their conversation.

_"I do, my Lady. It is Narsil, the blade that cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand"_

Lady Galadriel looked down at her hand and sighed. She wore, on her finger, a ring. A delicate thing, very beautiful. It looked red and gold in the torch light.

_"Is that one of the three rings, my lady?"_

_"It is. It feels heavy on my finger, as if the sword is angering it. It is the evil. But Sauron never touched the ring himself, it is free from his malice. But I fear, there is still evil within it." _She looked up at him. "_A great evil and much danger lies ahead you and your people. It will take every chance to fight you and your kin. It will take every chance to beat your people. You must not let it. With every victory this evil will grow."_

* * *

He sat in his room. He had been the only guest with a room. His pack was prepared, it lay on his bed. He was leaving as soon as the first light appeared. He could see, from his room, the outline, the silhouette, of mountains. They were the Misty Mountains.

He had spoken to Fíli, Thorin was expecting to leave Rivendell in a weeks time. The company was taking a pass through the Misty Mountains.

Kíli had thought of what the Lady Galadriel had said. '_A __great evil and much danger lies ahead you and your people. It will take every chance to fight you and your kin. It will take every chance to beat your people and take power over you. You must not let it. With every victory this evil will grow.'_ He mouthed, thinking of her ring. He knew that danger was easy to find in the Misty Mountains. He would go in a few hours. No harm would come to the company as long as he was watching over them. He sat by the window for little over an hour before he could see the sun's warm rays.

He slung his pack on to his back. He left his room and closed the door behind him. He crept through the dark hallways. He took a last look at the company, who lay in their bedrolls, downstairs. Only Fíli sat upright, his eyes scanning the room. His face lit up as his eyes found his brother. Kíli smiled back as his brother waved at him. And then he left, walking away from the rising sun.

* * *

He was balanced carefully. He stood on a narrow, rocky ledge. His pack was heavy, it hurt his shoulders. The sun was directly above him, it was about midday. He carried on until the sun hid its face behind a cloud. It became dark. Very dark. Thunder roared and the heavens opened. The rain made his pack wet, making it even heavier. When he reached a shelter, he took it off and decided to wait until the rain cleared up.

He heard a scurrying sound behind him and then the world went black.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!  
**

**Hey guys, how's it going? What did you think of the chapter? We love feedbackses... Don't we, precious? :P**

**Yay! Its almost Summer! _What time is it?_ _Summer Time (It's our vacation!)_ I think I might be spending too much time with High School Musical fans...No, they're not six year olds...**

**Thanks to sarah0406, jaymzNshed, Dreamer4life16, vampyfreak and the Guest (Tiarna na fainne) who reviewed.**

**What's your opinion on this chapter? I'd love to hear it. Please Favourite, Follow and Review.**

**Luv Ya!**

**DeHobbit**


	7. In Memory

It was dark. Very dark. And it was cold. Very, very cold.

Kíli was lying on his back. He was lying on the rough, stone floor. The floor was uneven, little bits of rock were digging in to his back. His head was wet. Well, why wouldn't it be, he'd just been in the rain. But no, he wasn't wet. It was just his head. His head _hurt_. Well, that couldn't be good. When something hurts and it's wet, there's a pretty good chance that whatever hurts is bleeding. It also smelled of blood. Brilliant. His head was bleeding. He was also cold. He was, in fact, freezing. He shivered. He felt a lot lighter, as if most of his clothes and armour had been taken off. They probably had. It would also explain why he was cold. Also, brilliant.

Now, where was he? Somewhere dark, somewhere cold and somewhere where the floor was made of rock. In a tomb? Inside a mountain? That would make sense, considering he had been travelling through the Misty Mountains. He had, hadn't he?

Kíli froze and made his breath even and shallow. He had heard a voice. Not a nice voice. A faint, orangy-gold light was coming towards him.

"I wonder if our 'guest' is awake yet. I hope we can play with him" A voice could be heard faintly. It was a foul voice. Kíli could hear footsteps. They grew louder with every second. The light, too, also became stronger.

"I wish to know what 'ee is doin' in our Kingdom. But if 'ee refuses to tell us, I think the King will let us have our fun with him," another voice said.

Kíli shut his eyes. He hoped he wasn't the 'guest' but if he was, it would probably best for him if he still looked unconscious. He heard nothing. Had the things talking passed him? He opened his eyes again. He could see light. He was in a cage. How long had he been in a cage? Wait. No. No. Mistake. Big Mistake. Ugly things. Ugly things looking at him. Goblins? Didn't goblins live in the Misty Mountains? Goblins. Not good. Not good. Bad. Bad. Bad. Close eyes! Close eyes!

Too late.

"Ooh! He's awake! The King will want to talk to him!" The first voice squealed.

"Come. Help me with 'im," Kíli kept his eyes closed. He heard a clatter. Something had fallen on the floor. "Ugh! You're an insufferable child of a Goblin. The worst I've ever met!" The goblin groaned.

Kíli heard something like keys jingling, bouncing off one another and the sounds of a key searching for a keyhole. And the click of a key unlocking a lock.

"Y'know we know you're awake, dwarf, don'tcha?" Kíli heard the hinges of an old door creak and groan. He felt long, cold fingers pulling at his boots. Wait a second. Not yet, not yet. Just a second... And, now! The goblin shrieked in pain as Kíli flew at it.

* * *

Thorin stood, leaning against a column in Rivendell. For the first time in ages, he was alone and he could have a think. The elves were somewhere, who knew where and the dwarves were eating their suppers. The hobbit was somewhere. It was sunset. It was truly beautiful, he now knew why Bilbo insisted on watching it every evening.

He sighed. He missed his sister, Dis. He missed Kíli.

Kíli. Thorin could have sworn that the arrowhead the had found in the deer's neck was Kíli's. It looked just like one of his. Thorin had seen Kíli craft his arrows. Thorin had seen Kíli craft his _first_ arrow. Thorin had _taught_ Kíli how to craft arrows. And it had looked like one of his.

He smiled at the memory of Kíli staring at him with his big brown eyes as he showed him how to make the arrow.

_Thorin sat in an armchair. It was unusually cold. It was early morning and late spring. The fire in the hearth was burning brightly. Fíli and Dís were out at the market. Kíli sat on a stool in front of his uncle, letting him plait his hair. It was a small plait at the back of his head. It was more to keep his hair out of his face than to show his status. He was too young to have to worry about his status as a young Durin._

_Thorin put the clasp in his nephew's hair. "All done"_

_Kíli turned around to face Thorin. __"How do you make an arrow, Uncle Thorin?"_

_Thorin smiled. "Do you want me to show you, little Kíli?"_

_Thorin laughed as his littlest nephew nodded vigorously, his dark hair flying in every direction possible._

_"Alright. I'll show you. First things first, we need a stick, a sharp stone, some string and some feathers. Let's go find some. Where do you think we could find the stick, the stone and the feathers?"_

_Kíli cocked his head to the side and thought for a minute. "Um, The Forest? The Forest! The Forest!" he cried out._

_"I think that would be a good place to start. Have you eaten this morning?"_

_Kíli shook his head slowly._

_"Alright then. We'll get some food and then we'll go to the Forest"_

_Kíli sat down at the table and waited. His uncle put a seed-cake on the table. "Shh!" Thorin raised his finger in front of his lips._

_Kíli nodded and helped himself._

_"So, Kíli, where do you think we should get the string?"_

_Kíli stopped chewing and swallowed. "The market"_

_"Ok. So do you want to go to the Forest first, or the market?"_

_"I don't mind, Uncle Thorin. You can choose" _

_Thorin had chosen to take Kíli to the market to buy string first, where they met up with Dís and Fíli. Thorin told them that he was taking Kíli to the Forest to gather materials to teach Kíli how to make an arrow. Both had approved the idea of Kíli learning how to craft an arrow. Fíli had wanted to go with them to the Forest with them but he hadn't been allowed to go, this was time for Kíli and Thorin._

_Thorin and Kíli had spent the afternoon in the Forest. Thorin show found two sticks. "These are going to be the shafts, they need to be light but strong and they also need to be straight"_

_Kíli had nodded. He had found the stones. They were sharp and pointed. And he had found four black feathers. They were all roughly the same size. They had put the everything they had found in the sack Thorin had brought with by them._

_Thorin had brought Kíli home. They had sat before the fire again and Thorin had opened the sack. He had taken out a stick and the string and a stone. He handed them to Kíli. _

_"Put the stone at the end of the stick, make sure the pointy part is pointing away from the stick," Thorin had said, guiding Kíli's hands with his own. "Good. Now take the string and wrap it around the stick and the stone, make sure that you tie them together"_

_Kíli had done so, looking up from the arrow and into his uncle's eyes every so often. He was smiling._

_"Wow Kíli, that's really good. Now, cut a notches at the other end of the stick. Can you guess what they are for?"_

_"Um, are they for the feathers, Uncle Thorin?"_

_"No, actually. When you fire the arrow, the bowstring will fit in to the notch. But here are the feathers. And here's a knife." Thorin pulled two of the feathers out of the bag and a small knife from a pocket. He handed them to Kíli._

_Kíli cut the notch very carefully. He looked up at his uncle, waiting for his next instructions._

_"Cut the feathers in half next"_

_Kíli gave no response. He was sleeping. But he was only a child, he could get tired easily._

_Thorin took the half-made arrow from his sleeping nephew and put it down on the table. He then lifted the you dwarfling and carried him to his room. He lay him down on the bed and smiled. They would continue with the arrow making the next day._

* * *

**Hey guys. **

**The memory was originally going to be longer but I'm currently too tired to write anything more. Anyways, what did you think? We love reviewses, don't we precious? Reviewses are almost as nice as the precious!**

**So, yeah, thanks to jaymzNshed, vampyfreak, Alicia457 and The Big Bad Wolf Fangirl for reviewing!**

**Please Fav, Follow and Review!**

**Luv Ya!**

**DeHobbit**


	8. With a Diary

It was getting dark, the sun had just set and now was hidding behind the Misty sat in the corner, listening to the dwarves having family arguments.

"Nori! Put that back! It's not yours!"

"It is now. You can't stop me, Dori!"

"No Bombur, that's enough. If you eat any more, the elves will have nothing to feed us for breakfast!"

Bombur paled at the thought of no breakfast and pushed away the plate he had been holding.

He started combing through his blond hair with his fingers. He had undone his plaits because they were two days old and getting messy. The clasps lay in his laps. He smiled at the family arguements, wondering what he and Kíli would have argued about if he had been there. Kíli, somewhere beyond Rivendell, in the mountains.

Ori sat down beside him.

"What's Nori stolen this time?" Fíli asked.

"I'm not actually sure, I couldn't see it properly. Probably something shiny," said Ori, taking out a book and a quill from a pocket in his knitted cardigan.

"Are you going to write something? Or are you going to document where Nori's stealing from?" Fíli said, still running his fingers through his hair.

"I was going to write an account of our stay in Rivendell. But I probably should keep track of where, when, and preferably what, he's stolen," Ori opened his diary on to the second last page and divided it lengthwise in to three roughly equal parts. He labelled the three sections '_What'_, '_Where_' and '_When_'. He titled the page '_NORI'S THEFT DIARY_'. He pages were already lined. Ori filled out the top line '_…, Rivendell,_-'. He paused. "What is today's date?" He asked.

Fíli shrugged. "I lost track of the days before we even encountered the trolls. Don't you date your diary?"

"I do, but I haven't written in it recently. I do not know how many days it is since I last wrote in it," Ori said, flipping through his diary's pages, searching for his last entry. After a minute he flipped back to the Theft Diary. He filled it in as '..._, Rivendell, … June 2941_'

"Good enough," Fíli nodded, still combing through his hair. He was roughly half done with the combing at this point.

Ori turned back to his last entry and turned the page.

* * *

**-ORI'S DIARY-**

_June, 2941 of the Third Age_

_In Rivendel__l_

_We have been in Rivendell for three days now, we will leave in six. I do not know today's date_

_The elves have been quite hospitable, they have fed us and given us a place to rest. I think they are a friendly folk but the others seem to think differently. Dori and Nori push me behind their backs if one passes by and Thorin will have a strange look on his face and glare at the elves. The elves seem not to notice or are not bothered by this._

_Everyone is well._

_Fíli sits beside me as I write this. He has become more and more quiet in the past two days. I worry for him, he is missing his brother. Kíli left yesterday morning at dawn. He is gone ahead of us. I worry for him too. Foul things are said to live in the mountains. Goblins and orcs and such. I hope nothing bad befalls him. He is my friend._

_The White Council will meet in Rivendell in six nights time. Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel will attend, as will Saruman the White and Gandalf. I have heard of it through the elves. They whisper of it amongst themselves, but they do so in the Common Tongue. I hear that Saruman the White will try to put an end to our quest. That is why we leave that night. _

_We will travel through the Misty Mountains, where Kíli is now. Beyond that, I am not sure of our route, it has not been discussed in my presence. I have seen from maps, that beyond the Misty Mountains lies Mirkwood, the Long Lake and Lake Town and beyond them, Erebor._

_We are not too far from Erebor._

* * *

Fíli read the diary entry, still brushing through his hair. "How did you know that Kíli is here?" Fíli said, his voice low.

"But he isn't, he left yesterday. He is in the Misty Mountains," Ori said.

"How did you know he isn't in Ered Luin?" Fíli asked.

"I saw arrows. And the way the trolls talked of an 'awcher'. I can't imagine a lot of 'awcher's who would help us if it meant risking being caught by trolls. And eaten. By trolls," Ori whispered. "And I heard you talking to him one night"

"Did you, at any point, see him?" Fíli asked. He was almost done with brushing his fingers through his golden hair.

Ori nodded.

"How did you know that he's gone ahead?"

"I over heard him talking to that elf maiden, Lady Galadriel. And I saw you wave at him before he left. I waved too, I guess he didn't see me though,"

Fíli thought for a moment. "Have you told anyone?"

Ori shook his head.

"Good. Don't," Fíli said. He was finally done with combing his hair. He quickly plaited it and fastened the clasps. He looked around and realised that it was completely dark. The halls were lit by torch light. Most of the members of the company were either unrolling their bedrolls or actually asleep. The poor hobbit had returned from watching the sun set and now lay in his bedroll, fast asleep.

Fíli unrolled his own bedroll and lay down. He drifted in to slumber, his mind to dreams. Dreams of his brother. And him. When they were young children.

* * *

Deep in the Tunnels of the Misty Mountains, a young, dark haired dwarf fought the five goblins who struggled to bring him to their king. The Goblin King.

The Goblin King smiled as he saw the dwarf being led to him. 'This,' he thought, 'is going to be fun...'

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**What did you think of this chapter? And Ori's diary?**

**Sorry for the slightly late update. Anyway, like I said in my other story, I'm going to be busy for a little while. Just two or three weeks. Updates may be delayed. Sorry. I'll try to stick to every. Tuesday/Wednesday, but I might not be able to.**

**About the story, we should be getting back to Kíli within the next chapter or the one after that, not sure which quite yet.**

**Thanks to jaymznsnNshed, Alicia457 and Dreamer4life16 for reviewing.**

**Please review.**

**I Love You All,**

**DeHobbit**


	9. In the Ninth Chapter :P

The door opened. A dwarf woman stepped in to the house. She had been out for the past two months for business, being of a royal family could often require for her to do such things. Since then her brother and oldest son had embarked upon a quest to reclaim their home. Her youngest son was out, hunting or shopping or something of the sort. But he would be back soon.

She looked around the room. It was unusually tidy. The books were on the shelves, the plates were in the cupboard, as opposed to the sink which is where they usually were. The kitchen surfaces were clean, not covered in bits and pieces of vegetables and blood from meat. She smiled. Was it possible that her youngest had finally grown up and was actually cleaning up after himself? Maybe she should leave for two months more commonly.

She started looking around the rest of the house. Her sons' room was actually clean, it was dusty but apart from that it was clean. The beds were made, the table was organised. She checked Thorin's room. It looked tidy as well, but it was Thorin's room, it was to be expected from him. She looked through her room last. Everything looked normal, everything was exactly as she left it. Except for a scrap of paper lying on her bedside table. As she walked up to it, she realise there was writing on it. It was a note. It read:

_Dear Mother,_

_I will not be coming home today. Or tomorrow. Or any other day very soon. As you know, Uncle said I couldn't go with him and Fee to reclaim Erebor, but he said nothing about me not going by myself. So I will be following them very closely. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. I won't get caught by orcs and die, I promise. I will come back. Or maybe I won't, maybe I'll stay in Erebor while someone else goes to tell you to come to us._

_Again, don't worry about me._

_Kíli_

But Dis was worried. Kíli had run off and no one knew. Even if his uncle had known he was going to get himself killed. Thorin had left him here because he was too reckless. And he wasn't with the protection if the company, he was travelling across Middle Earth alone and unguarded. Who knew where he was now or what he was doing? That is, if he wasn't already dead.

Dis had been standing against a wall. Now her legs had slid out from under her as she sank to the floor. She pulled her legs up to her chest and held the letter to her heart. It could well be the last thing her Kíli gave her.

* * *

"What have we here? A spy? A thief? An assassin? You are alone. I think you are a spy," the Goblin King said pointing a meaty finger at a certain young dwarf with dark hair.

* * *

**Be Right Back! We had a party here a couple of days ago, we still have some cake :P**

**Ok. I'm back. Back to the story:**

* * *

"What have we here? A spy? A thief? An assassin? You are alone. I think you are a spy," the Goblin King said pointing a meaty finger at a certain young dwarf with dark hair.

Kíli looked down at the ground, keeping his mouth closed and eyes from the Goblin King and the thing that was hanging down from his face. It looked like a-never mind. Not important.

"I have seen many dwarves. You look familiar, though you are young. Very young. You are still a dwarfling, you must be. You have no beard!"

Kíli looked up and glared at the Goblin King, later he would see that as a childish mistake but now he was angry. How dare he insult his beard?! A dwarf's beard was his pride and honour. To have it insulted was the worst offence possible. Kíli would admit that, yes, his beard was short and it barely existed, but a beard was still a beard!

The Goblin King stood towering over the dwarf. "I know who you look like. Thorin Oakenshield. The resemblance is truly striking. Who is he? Your father? Uncle? Not brother, you're too young for that. And there's also the fact that what's-his-name died long before you were born. What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?"

* * *

**I wonder if there's any chocolate downstairs :P I know, I'm a pig. Don't judge me!**

**Ok. There was chocolate but I'm not allowed any right now so... I guess I'll go back to the story now**

* * *

The Goblin King stood towering over the dwarf. "I know who you look like. Thorin Oakenshield. The resemblance is truly striking. Who is he? Your father? Uncle? Not brother, you're too young for that. And there's also the fact that what's-his-name died long before you were born. What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?"

Kili gave no reply.

The goblins started muttering to each other in a different language.

_ "Going to play with him"_

_"The King is getting angry"_

_"This is fun"_

Kíli looked up with wide eyes filled with horror. He could

* * *

**Aaah! Oh My God! There's a moth in here! Aaah!**

**Ok. It's gone. I swear there really was a moth! I'm not interrupting the story just to annoy you! Well, maybe I'm trying to extend this chapter a bit but there was really a moth. Sorry. I'm just one of those people who can't stand bugs. Except ladybirds/ladybugs, whatever you call them. They're awesome. So are butterflies.**

**Ok back to the-Oh my god it's a Malteser! Chocolate! Yes, I just ate a random malteser that was lying around in my room. But my room is very clean, just very messy. Well, my desk is messy.**

**Anyways, back to the story!**

* * *

Kíli looked up with wide eyes filled with horror. He could understand them! Why could he understand Black Speech? How? What in Middle Earth?

* * *

**Ok, so I'm going to leave it there for the moment. Sorry it took so long to update, but life called. As did writers block (and laziness). My life is very busy at the moment, as I mentioned in my last chapter, but my schedule should be clearing up after Thursday. And then updates will be back to normal!**

**Sorry about the random ANs that appeared at kind of cliffhanger-y moments. :P I felt it was necessary to tell you all about my Cake Break, the Great Search for Chocolate, the Yucky Moth and the Finding of the Last Malteser. Yum. Chocolate.**

**Er, umm, anyways, it's just the usual summary about the pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements so forth. Sorry, couldn't help myself :P**

**What I was going to say was: it's just the usual, thanks to jaymzNshed, vampyfreak and animesbff13 for reviewing! And please Fav, Follow and review because those three things inspire me to write because it's like being told people like your work (most of the time) and they're asking for more!**

**So yeah. Luv Ya!**

**DeHobbit**


End file.
